Winter Break
by Linstead901
Summary: Erin and Jay are both Seniors in high school and have been dating since Sophomores year, when Jay invites Erin to his family cabin in Wisconsin during winter break and something unexpected happens how will they get through it.
1. Winter Break

Jay and Erin are in their senior year of high school on their winter break Jay invited Erin out into their cabin in Wisconsin Hank was hesitant to let her go at first.

She waited weeks to ask him when she finally did she waited until he had relaxed and was in his den, she walked down stairs when she saw him she said "Hey Hank I have something to ask you"

He turned the tv down and said " Sit down kid want do you wanna talk about"

Erin looked down at her hands and said " Ok so you know how my winter break is coming up" she said as he nodded "Well Jay is going up to his family's cabin and he invited me to go, so I told him I would ask you"

Hank looked at her drank his beer then said "you're not going with your high school boyfriend on vacation"

Erin sighed and said " Why not come on we have been together since Sophomore year please"

Hank looked at her and said " Kid I'm not going to let you go out with your boyfriend I know what teens do when they are left alone"

Erin huffed and said "Oh my god I'm not having this talk with you and even if we did anything while there I'm on the pill" then stood up and went up to her room

Hank turned the tv back up then as he watch he finished his after he finished his beer he went upstairs knocked on Erin door when she didn't answer he knocked on it again then just walked in, he sat on the bed and said "Look kid I know your going to be in college soon and I won't be able to control everything that happens in your life but, I want you to be safe ok"

Erin looked at him and said " Hank I'm 18 I think I should be able to go and you should trust me enough to know that I would be safe were almost adults you cant control what we do"

Hand looked at Erin and said " One I didn't want to know that and two If i let you go promise me you'll be safe in every possible way"

Erin smiled and said "I promise I'll be safe, thank you"

One week later Erin was bring her bag down stair for Jay to put in the car when she got down to the stair she handed Jay he bag and said " I'll be right out i just going to say bye"

Jay nodded and Erin walked into the kitchen were Hank was and say's "Were about to go" hank nodded and hugged her.

"Come in the den real quick" He said when they walked in he went into his drawer and pulled out a paper bag handed it to her and said " Here I want you to take these with you because I know as much as you say that you will be safe and your on the pill things still happen"

Erin took the bag hugged him and said " ok I promise I'll be safe the whole weekend I'll only be gone for 4 days"

Hank nodded and walked her over to the door and watched as she walked to the car and Jay got out of the car to one the door for her, and them driving away.

As they drove up to the cabin Jay looked over to Erin and said " What are looking at"

Erin turned her head and said "nothing just looking"

Jay smiled at her moved his hand on to her thigh and said "Hey this is supposed to be a relaxing weekend maybe while were up here we could go ice skating"

Erin smiled and moved her hand on top of his and said "I actually don't know how to skate I never really ever been before"

Jay looked over to her sadly and said " It's a good thing I know how to then I'll teach you "

The rest of the ride they talked about college as they had both applied the same colleges and they had both really wanted to go and were waiting for the result to go out the where supposed to be emailed to them this weekend .

When they finally pulled up to the cabin Jay got out of car opened the door for Erin grabbed the bags out of the trunk of his truck then walked inside together.

When they go inside Erin looks around and says " Jay this place is amazing"

Jay looked over to her after putting their bags up he came up to her and said " Im glad you like maybe we can come back during the summer"

Jay walked over to the fireplace and sat "Hey why don't you go in the kitchen make a use so popcorn I'll put on a fire we can watch a movie and relax"

Erin smiled and said "All right I'll be right back"

After Jay chopped some fire wood and Erin popped the popcorn they played down on the couch together with Jay's arm around Erin with her head one his chest for he rest of the night they stayed like this all night.

 **Please Review and give me any suggestions you have and check out my other story Surprises and New Beginnings**


	2. The Wait Is Over

next morning Erin woke up in bed not remembering going to be she assumed Jay brought her in here, she got out of bed and went into the bathroom, when she came out into the kitchen and saw Jay cooking bacon and eggs she walked up behind and wrapped around her arms around his chest as he jumped from her cold hands he turn around in her arms.

'Hey beautiful, how you sleep you looked so peaceful i dint want to wake you"

She smiled up to him kissed his lips " I slept great your body heat is one of the best things about you"

Jay grinned "Oh so not my intelligence or the fact I'm a better shoot than you"

She tried to pull back away from him but he pulled her close before she could get away "You know if you have so much intelligenceI guess you don't need to cheat off of me in History "

Jay's grinned dropped "Thats how you're going to be" she nodded

"I guess it's a good thing that we only have 2 more weeks left of school until we go to Loyola"

Erin looked up at him " we don't even know if we got in, and even if we don't get in then your going to " she said nervously

"Babe I know we got it, in the fall both of us will be going to Loyola as Criminal Justice majors, by the way did you talk to your dad about the house"

Jay's dad offered to buy him a house to live in during college and after he graduated as long as he went to college

Erin shook her head " No not yet I'll talk to him about it when we get back but I can't wait to move in with you"

he smiled " God because I found a house I think you will like, its 3 bedroom, 2 bathrooms, kitchen, living room, basement and a small back yard Its perfect to start of with you know" he said as he took the food off the stove, placing the plates in front of her

'I can't wait to see it" she sat down and they started eating

"so what do you want to do today" he said as he ate

"I don't know we could try out ice skating today" she smiled at him

"then thats what were going to do I look forward to you holding on to me" he said as he winked and finished his bacon

Jay got up from the table took their plates and put them in the sink, as he walked back over to Erin pulled her away from the table and lead her over to the couch sat down and pulled her on top of him and started to kiss her neck and when he reached her ear, he whispered "I think we should go to the room for a little bit"

He lifted her up and put her over his shoulder and carried her to the room as she laughed, when they got to the room he played her on the bed and crawled on top of her, as he continued kissing her neck as she moaned when he crashed her lips to kissing her when she kissed him back then stopped placing her hands on his chest saying "we should cool down, its getting intense" even tough her and Jay have been together since sohmopore year they still hadn't taken that step, even though they had talked about it.

 _When they were watching tv at Jay's house one day when they where making out when they started laying down on the couch and Erin stopped him and said "can we stop"_

 _Jay looked at her nervously "Yeah of course what's wrong"_

 _"_ _nothing really, I just don't think I'm ready to have sex I want my first time to be with you but I just don't think I'm ready"_

 _"_ _Er I don't want to presume you into anything I want to take this as slow as you want, when your ready thats when we do it, I want more than anything for us to be each others first"_

 _"_ _Thank you for supporting on this I just want it to be special"_

 _"_ _Er when you tell me that your ready I promise you I will make it special"_

"Yeah we probably should but tonight after we go ice skating, I'm going to keep my promise"

 _He said as he thought back to when he had asked her to come up to the cabin with him_

 _he was walking over to her locker to go to lunch with her " Hey, you ready for lunch"_

 _she nodded and said "what you feel like today" since becoming seniors they got to go off campus for lunch_

 _"_ _I don't know I'm up for burgers what you think"_

 _"_ _Burgers sound good" as they walked to his car and drove over to sonics_

 _As they were eating he stopped and looked up at her "so I was wondering if over winter break do you want to go up to Wisconsin with me you know the cabin I was telling you about"_

 _"_ _I don't know being in the woods and out doors really isn't my thing"_

 _"_ _yeah I know but I think it would be nice to go up there just you and me take our minds off the acceptance letters"_

 _"_ _Ok I'll go it will be nice get way from the outside word, but umm I was thinking about what we talked about a couple weeks ago and I umm think that I'm ready"_

 _"_ _Ready for what" Jay asked confused_

 _"_ _Ready for you know" she said quietly_

 _Jay looked up to her put down his food and said " Wait are you talking about" she nodded her head "how you decided you were ready for it"_

 _"_ _Well I love you and I know that I want you to be my first also I trust you to know you wouldn't hurt me and if I asked you to stop you would"_

 _Jay looked at her nervously "Are you sure your ready I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, I want you to do this because your ready to take this step"_

 _"_ _Jay I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't mean it maybe going to Wisconsin really isn't a bad idea we could do it there"_

 _Jay smiled "Yeah I promise you it will be special" he leaned over to kiss her_

 _"_ _Just remember to bring condoms with you alright I know I'm on the pill but i want to be extra careful this being our first time" she says as they walk out and get in the car to head back to school_

 _"_ _I promise everything will be ok" as he moved his hand over hers on her thigh then says "You know I don't know if they make them in my size" he looks over to her seeing her laugh as they get out of the car and head back inside of the school still having 15 mins left they go to the court yard._

 _Jay puts his arm over her shoulder "What's so funny"_

 _"_ _your big ego" she smiles at him_

 _"_ _here I was thinking you where going to say big head just incase you didnt know that was big"_

 _Erin laughs even harder know "You know maybe we shouldn't do it then"_

 _Jay face becomes serious "You know i was actually kidding, we should go to class know"_

 _Erin smiles "Yeah thats what I thought"_

Later that evening after cooling down and watching a movie they got up and went to go ice skating, when they go there Jay went to go get the skates when he came back he puts his on then helped Erin put hers on.

When they stepped on the ice he felt Erin heistate he looked at her put his finger up to her chin so she looked at him and said "I got you" she nodded and they went fully into the rink she holds on to both Jay and the railing as they skate around the circle she lets go of the railing and Jay moves in front of her still holding onto her "Er you know I love you right"

She looks confused "Yeah of course I know that why you saying that"

"Because I see myself having a life with you, I know that your the person I'm going to marry you and the person I want to have in my life for ever and want to grow old with come back her and retire"

Erin stopped him and crushed her lips onto him "I love you too and I can see myself marrying you spending the rest of my life with you, I'm getting cold you want to get out off here" Jay nodded took off his jacket and put around her shoulders

As they drove home Erin fell asleep, after a 20 min thy were finally back at the cabin Jay shook Erin shoulder "Babe where back" she go tout of the car went in to the cabin and played down on the bed when Jay came into the room he pulled out his phone "Hey I wanted to show you something"

"Alright what is it" he hands the phone to her as she looks at it she looks up "Is this the house"

Jay nodded his head "Yeah what do you think"

As she looked through at the pictures "I love it, it's perfect it has a backyard the bed room looks amazing"

Jay smiled "I'm glad you like it cause it's officially ours"

Erin looked at him surprised "Are you serious it's ours"

"Yeah I signed the lease electronically before we went to go ice skating"

She got out of the bed and hugged him "OMG why didn't you tell me"

"I wanted you to be surprised, but It's not just my house it's our your name is on the lease to because I was serious when I told you, your it for me, the house is already paid for since my dad wanted toggle this to me as my graduation gift since I cant get my trust fund until I'm 21"

"Jay I don't care about the house or the money all I care about is you"

"You know you might be the first person I have ever met that hasn't cared about the money only cared bout me and who I was as a person"

"Jay you know my past who I was before I lived with Hank, I wont ever care about how much money you have as long as you stay the kind, sweet,caring and honest guy I know you are" she kiss him as it gets more intense they start laying down on the bed he moves to her neck and starts kissing her when he says "Are you sure, I promised to make this special for you"

"It is special because I'm with you" she smiles then takes off his shirt jay continues to kiss her then takes off her shirt as they continue to kiss he moves down to her breast kissing them as he moves his tongue around her nipple then moves down to her pants as unbutton them she kicks them off and reaches for his belt as she undo's them and pulls down his pants as he kicks them all the way off he leans back down to kiss her as she pulls down her underwear and he pulls down his boxers he leans over to the night stand as she kisses his neck to grab a condom

He rips it open with his mouth and rolls the it down on his dick when he goes in between her legs he rest at her entrance and looks up at her "Are you sure you want to do this, I'm ok if you want to change your mind, even in the middle if you want to stop just tell me"

Erin leans up and kisses him "I want this"

Jay looks at her again silently making sure she wants this when she nods he leans down kiss her and slowly enters her when she grunts and Jay stops "I'm ok keep going"

Jay slowly starts to enter her again slowly stopping giving her time to adjust to her size when she nod's he continues to move in her and he leans down and starts kissing her as he moves in and out of her slowly she opens her eyes "uhh uhh Faster"

"Are you sure I'm ok with asking this slows you want"

She nods "Yeah I'm good I'm kind of use to it"

Jay speed up his movements and started to thrust in and out of her making her moan "Uhhhh Jay umm"

Jay slowed down and kissed her making sure she was ok when she kissed him back he speed up again feeling like he was about to explode, he wanted too make sure she was taken care of. first.

When she started calling out his name he started to slow down "No don't stop ummm uhhh don't umm" she said as she climaxed, he moved his hands from her hips and intertwined them together with hers when he let go "uhhh Er, I'm going to ughhh cum" he continued to move in and out of her as the rode out their orgasm together, when Jay finshed he kissed her and moved his hand onto her cheek and moved her hair out of her face, when he tried to move out she pulled his arm silently asking him to stay he stayed inside of her and kissed her then pulled out of her.

He rolled over to the side of the bed and moved to take of the condom, when he took of the condom to throw away he noticed his hands where sticky and looked he ran. back into the bedroom "Babe we have a problem"

Erin looked at him confused "what is it"

he reached out his hand to show her "Ok so did that spill out of it when you where throwing it away, I thought you were going to tie it'

Jay looked at her nervously "I did tie it" he showed he the condom

Erin looked at Jay "wait so it broke, when"

Jay "I don't know I just noticed it when i was going to throw it away and felt this on my hand, hold on"

He went into the bathroom threw away the condom and washed his hands and walked back into the bedroom and saw Erin laying back down with her hands in her face he threw on some jogging pants walked over to her and held her "Hey look at me, I don't care what happens I'm with you 100% no matter what where going to be ok"

Erin looked at him "How can you say that if it broke well you were inside of me I could be pregnant'

"Hey babe I can say that because I know that know matter what happens between us I will always love you and if you are pregnant whatever decision you make I'm behind you, I Love you no matter what ok"

Erin nods "If this was anybody else they probably would have been out the door by now"

"I guess that just makes me different, now lets go to sleep we go back in the afternoon"

They lay back down with Erin head on his chest as she falls asleep, Jay still up not moving not wanting to wake up Erin he sat up and thought about what would happen if she was pregnant as he tough about, he smiled at the thought of becoming a dad that he knew he would want to have kids epically with Erin just later in life but if she was he knew he would support her no matter what.

 **Please Review, All ideas are ready I'm sorry the chapter keep coming up in code it's something that happens every time I upload it using a apple product I'm looking for a co-writter if anyone is interested** **PM me**


	3. Author note

**Hi,**

 **I was looking at the reviews and saw someone had said something about them are readying having sex and it didn't make sense that this would be thier first time I'm sorry about that i confused the story with another im working on but has not yet been posted so I have update that line in the story sorry for the confusion also I am looking for a co-writter of my other story Surprises and New Beginnings and am open to a co-writter for this story.**


	4. Cabin Fever

Erin woke up the next morning still tired when she rolled over looking for Jay he side of the bed was empty, she got up and looked in the kitchen. and the living room until she noticed he was standing outside on the porch she grabbed his hoodie off the rack and walked outside, he didn't notice her first until she wrapped her arms around his waist, he turn around in her arms and smiled at her "Hey how'd you sleep"

"Pretty good up until I woke up and you weren't there"

"Yeah I'm sorry I was just out here thinking you know" Erin pulled him away from the porch to sit in the swing

"Is this about last night" she was worried of what his answer might be

"some of it is about that, come inside its cold out here" he took her hand and leads inside, he throws some wood in the fireplace and sits next to her on the couch pulling her legs onto his lap

"Ok what's bothering you then" she was confused

"So last night we were scared as hell and after you went to sleep I got alert from Loyola I didn't open it because I was scared I wanted to wait for you and after that I thought about how if you were pregnant I would support you know matter what and I got scared because what if we don't get in to Loyola, what if you are pregnant and I'm a bad dad, I don't know all the worse outcomes keep coming to my mind"

Erin cupped his face in her hands "Hey If I was pregnant I know you would be the best dad and two I'm going to go get my phone and then where going to check together ok" he nods as she stands up walks to the bedroom to get her phone when she comes back out she gives him her phone

"Ok on the count of three where going to open them at the same time and tell each other if we got in ok" jay nods

"1, 2,3 look" as they both looked down at their phones reading the letter they both said at the same time "you got in"

Erin hugged and kissed Jay "babe where both in"

"Yeah we are see one thing down now we only have to worry about the other thing" he said as Erin started typing on her phone "It says that if I am it would take up to 1 to 2 weeks for it to show on a test"

"So I guess will know in 2 weeks, but it's going to be ok we have a house where in school, were going to be all right, come on" he stood up took her hand and brought her to the bedroom, he went over to his suitcase and pulled out a box he went over to sit next to Erin

"Ok I wanted to wait until we official found out we go in to Loyola so, he got down on one knee Erin Lindsay you are the most stubborn, caring, amazingly sweet ,sexy beautiful women and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you so Erin Lindsay will you marry me?"

Erin sat on the bed shocked as her boyfriend was on one knee asking her to marry him "Yes"

Jay looked at her shocked "did you say yes"

Erin nodded her head yes he slid the ring on her finger and picked her up and swing her around and kissed her passionately when they finally let go to breathe "Oh my god where engaged, my dad's going to kill us"

"I don't know remember when I came over but you weren't there yet and we talked"

She looked at him suspicious "what did you talk about"

Well I might have told him I was going to ask you to marry me even if he gave me his blessing or not" he said thinking about when he asked him for his permission

He had pulled up to her house when he knocked the door her dad answered "Hi sir, Erin home"

"Jay she isn't home right know but your welcome to come in and wait for her" he opens the door to let him in

"Yeah" he walked when Hank said "Come in the den I want to talk to you about something"

"Ok" he said nervously and walked into the den and sat down in the seats in front of his desk

"Let me ask you something what are your intentions and don't tell me that you have been together since sophomore year because I already know that I want to know your honest intentions your about to go to college are you guys really going to stay together"

Jay looked at him scared "Sir, I love Erin and she is the only girl that I have ever dated who cared about me and who I am as a person than my money and I'm going to ask her to marry me before or after we graduate, I see myself with a future with her and I think she sees herself with me, and I wanted to ask your permission when I got the ring to show you I'm serious about this"

"I love you Jay Halstead" she kisses him she wraps her hands around his neck as he deepens the kiss when her knees hit the bed Erin pulls back "Maybe we should stop after last night"

He looks at her "Yeah your probably right come on we can go watch some tv before we start packing"

She nodded and he lead he rout of the room when they got to the living room he sat down then pulled her on top of him then covered them with a blanket then cuddled and watch tv for almost 2 hours when Erin fell asleep, so Jay got up and started packing their stuff up he only had one more bag to pack when she woke u and went into the bedroom to see him packing the rest of her underwear she leaned in the doorway "I didn't take you for a pepping tom"

Jay jumped at the voice then laughed at what she said "Hey I didn't hear you come in and I was just finish packing the rest of the bags I wanted to give you a chance to rest"

Erin walked over towards Jay wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him, ay deepened the kissed but then he pulled away "As much as I would like to make out with my Fiancée, we need to get on the road before your dad kills me for not having you home"

"Alright fine but this was one chance" she said as she walked out the room swaying her hips

Jay turned around watching her walk away and groans saying "she is going to be the death of me"

Later that night they packed the car and got on the road it took longer to get back home because it started snowing on the roads and they got stuck in a huge traffic jam.

Erin went to sleep in the car as the traffic finally started to move he looked over to see Erin shifting in her seat starting to wake up he moved his hand to his her thigh trying to comfort to her making sure she stayed asleep

Once they go out of the traffic it was smooth sailing from there it was around 2:00 am when they finally where a block away when Jay pulled up to Voight house he woke up Erin

"Hey babe, babe where here" he said shaking her elbow

Erin stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes seeing they were outside the house, she was at home, she leaned over the arm rest kissed Jay then they both got out of the car, Jay went around to the trunk grabbing her bags and walked her into the house setting her bags down he kissed her goodnight then left.

Erin went upstairs to her room set her bags down and got in bed laying down she twirled the ring on a chain around her neck going to sleep think about her Fiancée


End file.
